


Vicissitude

by queenregnant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor Has Feelings, Viktor-centric, Vitya's A Creeper, the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenregnant/pseuds/queenregnant
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, five-time Gold Medalist of the Grand Prix and Hero of Russia, was not a morning person...but Viktor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri's coach and fiance, most definitely was.OrAn in-depth analysis on how Love changes people...because if you don't change while you're in love then it's not love on your end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri On Ice nor any of its characters.
> 
> Otherwise Season 1 would've ended with Yuuri getting the gold, a proper Viktuuri wedding, and a Season 2 preview detailing Viktuuri's married life.

Long, pale fingers drew lazy circles on the slumbering cheek of one Katsuki Yuuri. The black-haired sleeping beauty in question didn't so much as stir...which came as no surprise to the other since Viktor knew perfectly well that his fiance was  _not_ a morning person. Yuuri could sleep through anything -including, but not limited to, a huge poodle burrowing under his legs. 

_Actually...didn't I love sleeping in, too?_

Cerulean eyes blinked as he remembered the many, many,  _many times_  that Yakov had threatened him with bodily harm due to him showing up late to morning practices. Not that the aging Russian coach could actually do anything about it. Viktor was many things; handsome, charismatic, prodigious on the ice...and also a freaking selfish diva when he felt like it. 

I mean, he went and _quit Figure Skating_ on his own without consulting anyone. Or properly informing anyone, either.

Yakov had informed him (loudly, in explicit Russian that was definitely  _not for children, Yurio don't listen!_ ) that the three-minute, one-sided _confrontation_  they had on St. Petersburg bridge that night so many months ago was not what a sensible person would call as  _properly informing someone_.

Which, fair.

"Nnngh...", the warm bundle of  _Fiance_ (such a lovely word!) groaned and bleary eyes cracked open, squinting against the soft yellow light that had managed to filter through the teal tiffany curtains that covered the windows of their bedroom.

"...Vitenka?"

"Ohayogozaimasu,моя любовь", he crooned and grinned when Yuuri wrinkled his nose and huffed in clear irritation before burying his face in Viktor's shoulder.

"Too early?", Viktor offered (while making sure he squealed at the  _cuteness_ of his beloved on the  _inside_. Since, you know, Morning-Yuuri is an Unhappy-Yuuri)

"Ngh."

That was all the answer that the silverette needed. He gently adjusted so that he was spooning Yuuri face-to-face (or, you know, Yuuri's face to his chest), their legs intertwined and his arms around the smaller frame of his sleepy lover. He tugged the blanket up and over Yuuri's head, only the silky raven hair poking out from the top, since he knew that his darling was  _far_ from properly adjusted to Russia's cold mornings.

Barely a moment later, he felt the tell-tale even breathing that confirmed that Yuuri had fallen asleep once more.

_So adorable!_

Viktor was also quite comfortable...but he didn't return to slumber. For him, sleeping in was a thing of the past.

Why?

Well. If you had a wonderful, beautiful,  _frankly incredible_ fiance as he did, you'd probably understand.

Viktor would rather observe the sleeping-Yuuri than to go to sleep himself. Even after  _months_ of living in (very) close quarters with the love of his life (of all his lives. If reincarnation was truly a thing, Viktor was, hmm, 120% sure that in his next life he'd  _still_ seek out Yuuri. No matter what form the other would take.) he still hasn't quite fully come to terms that this kind, determined, hardworking, wonderful beauty of a man was truly and completely his.

The rings were excellent. It gave him some measure of peace that their love had a physical manifestation that could ward off potential...pests.

But, personally?

Until they were  _properly_ married ~~and living in a remote island with no other humans~~ , Viktor still wasn't very comfortable with Yuuri leaving his sight.

As for the observing-Yuuri-due-to-wonder...well... _that_ probably won't stop. Ever. Because Viktor was  _pretty damn sure_ that even post-marriage would do nothing to stop the _exhilarating_ feeling of his heart expanding in his chest whenever he sees Yuuri and remembers that  _Yuuri is His_.

So, yeah, he'd pick observing Yuuri over sleeping in.

Even if he's currently not seeing much of Yuuri. Only the silky, Yuuri-smelling, raven locks that were peeking from above the blanket. And the way the blankets rose and fell with each breath that sleeping-Yuuri took. Oh, and the feel of Yuuri's warm, soft, smooth skin stretched taut over well-defined skater muscles under his fingers. Ah, and let's not forget the comfortable weight of Yuuri's head on his chest, the reassuring beat of Yuuri's heart that Viktor could feel against his navel, and-

Okay, you get the idea.

There was _a lot_ of Yuuri to observe, to feel, to... _soak in_. Even sleeping-Yuuri is a fascinating-Yuuri. 

Beautiful-Yuuri.

 _Mine, All Mine_.

Viktor was vaguely thankful that mindreading is not-a-thing. His obsession with Yuuri's... _everything_...approaches stalker-levels. As Yurio had once bluntly pointed out (thankfully with Yuuri out of hearing range), the silverette skater should be thankful that the  _Katsudon_ hasn't realized how utterly  **creepy** he can be otherwise even _darling_ Yuuri, Viktor-loving cinnamon roll he may be, might decide to run for the hills.

Which, yeah.

Justified.

Especially since Yurio had said that (in an extremely disgusted tone) to him after the blonde had caught Viktor  _sniffing and hugging_ Yuuri's Eros outfit. After the raven had changed out of it.

To think his beloved Yuuri had a meltdown when Viktor discovered the stack of posters and other Viktor-merchandise that the Japanese had hoarded over the years of idolizing the Russian skater from afar.

What would he think if he knew that  _Viktor_ has Yuuri's  _Stay Close To Me_ skate downloaded and saved to all his gadgets (password protected) plus an HD copy of every single Katsuki Yuuri poster, media-photo, family photo (thanks, Mari-chan!), ballet-photo (thanks, Minako!), college-and-detroit photo ( _thank you, Phichit!!!_ ), and  **etcetera** saved and back-upped on all his gadgets (also password protected).

He even had  _entire folders_ dedicated to photos and videos of Yuuri doing normal things and doing nothing at all.

Literally.

One folder was labelled 'Yuuri Eating Adorably!!!'.

 _Nope._  

Viktor told himself firmly with a resolute look in his eyes as he tightened his embrace of  _his_ sleeping-Yuuri,

_Yuuri can never know..._

**Author's Note:**

> **Viktor's Russian bit is him calling Yuuri 'My Love'. Which, wow sappy! But...so cute! Dunno about you but I can totally imagine Viktor laying on the sap.
> 
> For this fic, and only this fic, I do not give a (insert censored word here because I just remembered that I rated this as G) if my characters come off as OOC or whatever. It does not matter. I started this fic because I cannot, for the life of me, focus on my life because the end of season 1** has utterly ruined my fangirl heart. Yuuri, darling, please get a GOLD MEDAL soon so the fandom can once again explode...this time over your undoubtedly beautiful Viktuuri Wedding.
> 
> **There shall be another season and none may convince me otherwise. Wanna fight?


End file.
